The Swan and her Professor
by EmilyJayne-EvilRegal
Summary: sorry not very good at summary's but here goes. Emma is a 22 year old college student who just transferred from new york to storybrooke, who finds herself very attracted to a certain professor. No fairy tales, No magic. Henry,ruby,belle and Mary-Margret are involved. M rated just to be save.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing all characters belong to OUAT!**

**This is my first chapter of my first ever fanfic soo please be nice :) **

**Let me know what you all think and where i should inprove,**

**Thank you and enjoy :) **

"Nervous?" Ruby said as she bumped shoulders with Emma walking to their first day of college,

"You know what" looking straight on head held high "No, I'm actually really excited." Ruby laughs "okay nerd! So how's living with Mary-Margret shaping out?"

"OMG", "GREAT", "Mary-Margret is a dream to live with, thank you for setting that up for me" Ruby laughed at her friends excitement,

"No problem, I'm just still amazed why you chose this place over New York"

Emma sighs in frustration in not being able to describe or talk about her back story, it's not that she doesn't want anyone to know it just the fact that she doesn't really know much about it herself, she's just a little orphan defending for herself like every other orphan out there.

"I don't know I mean I've never really settled before, never had a real home so I thought why not go back to my roots, _if I had any_and the closest thing I have to my roots is I guess this place. I was found just outside storybook when I was a baby and growing up my foster brother august always told me stories of this place so I guess I'm hoping to find something here I just don't know what" Emma looked up nervously at ruby waiting for some reply, ruby looking at Emma wide eyes, eyebrows reaching her hair line,

"What? Too deep" Emma said with a smile and a small laugh,

"Just….. A little bit yeah" both laughing ruby bumping into Emma once more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Both seated side by side in a very large library, books on every wall tables scattered all across the hall surprisingly very loud to say it's a library it looks like this is the go to place to hang out before classes start, ruby was telling Emma the ins and out of the school, a large map flat out on the table.

"So what's your major?"

"Law enforcement, legal and paralegal studies"

Ruby gasps her mouth takes the shape of an O, "You get Miss Mills….. she's awesome!"

"Who" looking at here brunette friend with confusion,

"Miss Mills she probably the best professor here such a cool teacher well so I've heard I've never had her myself but she's everyone's favourite. She's very serious and very professional but super nice and super fun you have nothing to worry about with her, she comes into my granny's diner every morning for coffee before school starts."

"HEY" a small voice appears out of nowhere both Ruby and Emma jump and sharply turn,

"HEY" ruby shouts jumping up out of her seat, "Emma this is belle and this" her smile quickly leaves her face as she points the tall skinny guy stood next to belle "and this is killian" quickly turning back to Emma, her smile pops back on her face, "and guys this is Emma swan".

"H-" cutting Emma off by a strong British accent "swan" killian says with a smirk "I would love to chat to with such a beautiful lass but unfortunately for you I've got to go but don't worry Swan I'll be back" He throws out a wink as he back away to leaves.

Emma looks on with a look on her face that's crossed between confused and slightly disgusted Ruby and Belle look at each other and then look back at Emma and laugh,

"Don't mind Killian his harmless a perv but harmless" belle gives out a giggle as well as her hand as she greets the blonde "Hi I'm belle" Emma joining hands and gives her biggest smile "Emma".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The bell rings for first period Miss Mills class Emma was kind of looking forward to seeing what all the fuss ruby gave about her new teacher, Emma walked up to the door of her classroom "_318_" she opened the door that lead to a huge room plain grey walls and grey carpet, A big white board at the front, the teacher's desk in front of that. It looked like it will be a small class as there is only like 20 chairs each chair had its own table everyone had their own space. Emma was one of the first ones there so she took advantage on picking her own seat assuming there isn't a seating plan she picked a seat at the front far left last one on the row and closet to the door. Emma sat and watched everyone pile in, well pile in was an understatement to say there was 20 seats only 14 of them was taken up. Emma scanned the room while everyone was talking a laughing with each other waiting for their teacher to arrive, Emma glanced over at the white board,

_**Professor Mills **_was written in a fancy style pretty big across the white board, _**Welcome to Law enforcement, legal and paralegal studies!**_ Written underneath with a smiley face next to the bold letters. As Emma admired the little art work of the smiley face her teacher has put up on the board she heard clicking of heels race across the floor as Emma glanced over at the door high black stiletto heels made their way around the corner Emma's mouth parted as she looked at her teacher _Miss Mills._

The brunette made her way to her desk without saying a word and without even looking up at the class she placed her bags down beside her desk picking up two text book and places them flat on her desk, she looked up at the noisy class, acting as if she never walked in the room they carried on talking as the brunette stood tall and straight in front of her desk as she observe the room giving Emma the opportunity to check out her new teacher.

Dark hair that hugged her shoulders, purple silky blouse hugged her torso buttons open at the top giving Emma a small glance at her cleavage but also not giving to much away just enough to help out her imagination, tucking into a tight grey pencil skirt finished off with a matching grey blazer.

Emma isn't gay she's never looked at a women this way before yes she's seen a women and thought of them being hot or pretty or beautiful but never has she ever looked at a women and the first thing that pops into her mind is _I bet she looks good naked, I need to see that! WOW….JUST WOW! _Her mind got brought back to reality her mouth snapping shut forgetting that it was open in the first place by a deep but sexy voice,

"Good Morning," the professor waited for everyone to quiet down,

"As you can see" the brunette pointed to the white board, "I am Professor Mills."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma finally takes her eyes of the older women to glance at her watch Thirty minutes have past already,_ all I've done is watch her why can I not take take my eye of her_! Emma looks down at her desk and rubes her temples,

"Miss… Swan" the professor speaks with a higher volumes as she looks towards the group of students searching for someone to answer,

Emma stretched her neck and sat up straight raising the hand to signal the brunet. _Holy shit she said my name! _

"Ahh Miss Swan" her eyes widened and a smile grow on her face showing her shinny whites,

"Miss Swan why did you decide to take my class?" making her way around her desk, stopping at the front and leaned back against the table using both hands to hold her up, ankles crossing on the floor,

"Erm…..I want to become a police officer,"

The brunette gave out a little chuckle, "I can see that you look like someone who can handle themselves" she smiled at the blonde giving her strong eye connect,

"And what made you want to become a police officer Miss Swan?"

"Erm….. I don't know I guess I've always wanted to be one" Emma shrugged her shoulders, The professor sighed and looked down for a brief moment before making eye contact again with the blonde,

"I don't like it when my students don't know what they want or why they want something I believe if there's a story behind your goal in life, that gives you passion it give you determination" The professor turn her head to the right of the room,

"Billy why did you decide my class"

"I want to be a fireman" a guy shouted out towards the front of the class,

The brunette kept her head facing the right but her eye locked her eyes locked with Emma's, "and why do you want to become a fireman billy?"

"To get the ladies",

Everyone laughed around the room the older women laughed as her head dropt the look at the floor as if to regret asking that particular person a question,

"Thank you billy, seen miss swan a story" she pointed to the guy across the room, "it may be the worst story but it a story" the brunette lifted herself off the table,

"I want you to think about why you want to be a police officer I'll be asking you again one day" she winked at the blonde and flashed her a smile before turning her back to the class._Omg...I think I'm obsessed!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews sorry it took so long to do the next chapter**

**Hope you all enjoy :)**

"Oh god I need a job "Emma sighed as she looked into her purse,

"I could ask granny if there's anything going at the diner" ruby said as she paid for their coffees,

"Seriously! ... I'll pay you back for the coffee" giving ruby her best apologetic smile,

"I mean I can ask but no promise though",

"Yeah, yeah I know thank you"

"why not try babysitting" belle spoke taking a sip of her coffee without looking up at the two walking beside her, silent came over her as she looked up at the two staring at her, she shrugged her shoulders "what?"

"I'm not 12 belle I need a job, job I need Cash not pocket money" Emma and ruby looked at each other and laughed,

"Hey you get into the right house you can get paid pretty well and plus it doesn't have to be permanent, just do it till you find a better job,"

"Wait that's not a bad idea actually," ruby grabbing hold of Emma's arm to bring her to a stop, "we can make fliers and put them up around town, stick them up in the posh neighborhood's you get some rich family wanting to throw money at you to take care of their kids you could get a lot of money out of it. I mean just until you find something better."

"You see! Not so stupid after all huh" belle turns away with a smirk on her face, Emma sighs "I mean I guess so", _Fingers crossed no one gets in touch!_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Its bin three weeks since the first day of college and every lesson with Professor Mills just got better and better every lesson was so fun. Every day Miss Mills would come in with a new outfit, tight fitted pencil skits or tight, curve showing dressers or slick dress pant suits and each outfit magnified her beauty. Emma just love to watch her, love to listen to her talk, but every lesson became more and more confusing, why did she feel this way? How? What does it mean? It was just a playground crush but it felt like so much more!

Emma sat in her usual space far left, the room in silence as tests where being filled in. Emma found herself staring at her professor sitting at her desk reading some book, black framed glasses hugging her nose, mind blank just admiring her, when all of a sudden dark brown eyes made contact with hers Emma still staring on starting a staring competition with her professor. Dark brown eyebrows frown and glasses peel from her face making Emma snap back to reality,

"Are you okay Miss Swan?" Emma nods as she looks down at her page only for a few seconds before bringing her eyes up again to glare at the older woman,

"Miss Swan the answers are not written on my face" she sneers into a smile,

"Sorry" Emma puts her head into her hands in embarrassment. The Bell Rings throughout the class room making Emma jump,

"Miss Swan" Emma looks up toward the front "can you stay behind a moment I'd like a chat" Emma nodded _oh Shit! What if she asks why was looking at her?! _Emma finished packing up her things. As she stands the last person shuts the door behind them the brunette stays seated as Emma makes her way up to her desk,

"I found this, this morning" opening up her draw and lifting out one of Emma's babysitting fliers,

"Yeah" rubbing the back of her neck "I need the money so…I thought id get a job"_Oh god that sounded so lame! A job babysitting! She thinks I'm stupid thank you belle!_

"Well you're in luck because I need a babysitter" a big smile appeared on her face "what?" Emma asked fast and sharply, "that's if you accept obviously",

"You need a babysitter I didn't know you had kids"_Of course she has kids and probably a husband to, no one that hot is single. _"Yes a son, Henry" her face lit up at the mentioning of his name, _her smile is so cute._ "He's ten. I can pay you generously I'm kind of desperate our last babysitter just quit on us",

"Why? Is he a lot of work?" Emma worryingly asked "No..." The brunette gave out a giggle which made Emma laugh "No it was for personal reasons on her side",

"OH sorry "Emma said as she put her hand over her face, "all I need you for is three days of the week," _HOLD ON! Did she just say she needs me! Say it again please!_ "Mondays I have spinning class from 4 till 6 and Thursday and Fridays I stay late at the college till 7 some nights it can be 8 and maybe on weekends but if so I'll pay you extra" the brunette stood from her desk with her hands tangled together close to her chest waiting for the blonde to answer.

_So wait three nights a week in professor mills house? Why am I not jumping to accept Answer her!_ "I mean yea okay I guess that can work" Emma shrugs her shoulders as if the play it cool, "omg are you Serious" her hands drop from her chest and down by her side, " yeah I mean I need the money so sure it will be fun" Emma crossed her arms " you have no idea how much that has saved me," the professor moved around the desk and touched Emma's arm, Emma froze at the contact and looked down at the touched skin and glanced back up to the brunette "Thank you Emma" Emma's shoulders drop in relaxation looking into her eyes and her touch was so soft, " how does Monday sound, For you to start?"

"Mondays fine I'll come straight after school" she said while clearing her throat and shaking away wounding thoughts.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Despite hating the fact that the only job she could get was a babysitting job, Emma was surprisingly excited about actually having a job. Emma rushed home opening the door to her apartment she shared with Mary–Margret letting the door slam against the inside wall,

"IV GOT A JOB" she shouted in a bragging way making her pixie haired roommate jump as she closed the refrigerator door,

"omg Emma that's great! Someone replied to your babysitting ad?"

"Yes" Emma said in a high pitched singing tone as she shut the door and made her way over to the breakfast bar,

"Who hired you?"

"My professor… Miss Mills" Emma tried to hide the high school crush look on her face,

"Regina Mills? Regina's your professor?" her pixie haired roommate said with a surprised look on her face, brown eyebrows touching her hair line, "you never told me that"

"Regina?" _For some reason that makes Miss Mills even sexier! HOW? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME! …Wait? _"How do you know Miss Mills?"

"Everyone knows Regina, She the mayor's daughter"

"The mayor? What mayor gold?" Emma was so confused how is Miss Mills mayor gold's daughter they look nothing alike?

"No not Mayor Gold, Mayor Mills the mayor before gold" the brunette leaned in close to Emma and lowered her voice "the good mayor" she leaned back with a joke-ish smile on her face,

"what do you mean the good mayor?"

The brunette and Emma made their way over to the couch, both facing each other with their legs tucked under them, cups of coffee in their hands "well when Henry Mill was mayor things were great he was an amazing mayor and such a great person, everyone loved him he was a kind and fair man, he did everything to help the town he Built storybrooke to what it is today. Sadly he died of a heart attack about seven years ago and mayor gold took over and everything slowly fell apart the town hasn't been the same ever since and plus know one trust mayor gold, ever since he took over, the town somehow become short of money and things started to fall apart businesses have gone bankrupt so many people lost their jobs, some people think mayor gold is taking city funds, The brunette shrugged her shoulders "but who knows" looking at Emma with a smile.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Monday 3:15, Emma was in her yellow bug making her way to Miss Mills house first day babysitting reading the message Miss Mills left her,

_Hello Miss Swan its professor Mills if you could be at my house for 3:30 that would be great._

_108 Mifflin Street_

_And thank you again for this :) - R_

Mifflin Street Emma thought to herself as she made her way down the street,

every house she went past was like a mini mansion, white picket fence around every garden, brand spanking new cars outside every house.

108…. 108 she slowly made her way down the street till she came to the end high bushes around the garden making the look house private,

she parked up at the side and made her way to a small black gate looking up at the house, well not house mansion it was beautiful.

108 in big sliver chrome numbers, Emma knocked on the door butterflies hit her stomach hard, Miss Mills appeared from behind the door,

_really!? Is there ever a time where this woman doesn't look perfect? _

The brunette had her short dark brown locks tied up in a ponytail, tight black knee length yoga pants, a red sports bra and a white tracksuit jacket open on top.

"Miss Swan right on time" the brunette flashed a smile to the blonde, "hello" Emma smiled and waved back, _you stupid idiot! Why the hell did I just wave? _

The older woman moved aside "come on in" Emma walked past her close enough to smell her perfume sweet and fruity kind of like apples which made Emma smile, the brunette turned and shut the door placing her hand on Emma's lower back signalling her to go up the few steps leading to the foyer coursing Emma's heart to skip about two or three beats.

"HENRY"

Miss Mills shouted facing the stairs and then turned facing the blonde, "Miss Mills your house is amazing….. And huge" she said while spinning to get a better view of the whole foyer,

"Thank you it's was my family home but now it's mine" and big small appeared on her face

"but please Miss Swan we are not in class you can call me Regina" Emma returned the smile "only if you stop calling me Miss Swan and start calling me Emma" both stood smile at each other it felt like minutes but it was really seconds "deal"

Regina replied as she turned to make her way to the kitchen "will you follow me" looking at Emma over her shoulder.

Once in the kitchen Regina turned towards Emma elbows leaning against the counter,

"we never discussed a price so I thought id just pay you 70 dollars a night if that's okay " the brunette looked at Emma waiting for her to say something,

"70 a night that's 210 a week!" Regina stood up for the counter

"is that not enough I'm sorry I co-"Emma cut her off,

"whoa no that's more than enough that's a lot, it doesn't have to be that much" the brunette smiled back Emma and completely ignored that last bit "okay then 70 it is" turning towards the refrigerator "all my contacts are the refrigerator,

if you get hungry help yourself Henry has dinner so no need to feed him if he get hungry there's popcorn"

Regina turn to Emma with a serious look on her face,

"but no other candy I don't like him eating too much candy"

Emma just watched Regina walk around her kitchen telling Emma about what she needs to do but all Emma could do was watch her, every curve was perfect and especially in those tight yoga pants and her ass was so cute small and round just right.

Emma snapped back to reality when she locked eyes with Regina "ill only be two hours so I think you'll be fine" Regina tilled her head towards the kitchen door,

"I'll get Henry" they both made their way out to the foyer again Regina once again shouted towards the stairs

"HENRY"

Regina locked eyes with Emma and smiled _I could look at her smile all day. _Emma found herself tilting her head and smiled back

"Thank you again for this Emma"

Regina and Emma kept their eyes locked until tiny footstep from above interrupted them, making their way to the landing upstairs when a small boy appeared at the top of the stairs dark brown thick hair big brown eyes a spitting image of his mother,

"Henry this is Emma"

Henry jumps on every step as he made his way down stairs locked eyes with the blonde until he hit the bottom step, he stopped for a second and all of a sudden a huge smile appeared on his face as he held out a hand

"hi Emma"

Emma took his hand and shuck it

"hey kid".


End file.
